


legs in the sky like a plane (i'm the pilot)

by softshocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, flight attendant!mina, pilot!jeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: She’s soaring, but also falling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is this isn't even like,,, the good kind of trash 
> 
> Sorry for being absent lately!!! School is tough and this is the most creative thing i've written (the rest are area engagement reports and academic papers RIP)
> 
> to all you thirsty jeongmi mcfuckers
> 
> title from planez by jeremih

Jeongyeon’s had her fair share of ego trips.

  
People feed her ego, lay it on a silver platters before her and she dines with the finest cutleries and wine. She’s barely ashamed of what Nayeon would call ‘pure, unadulterated narcissism’ though she’s one to speak.

  
“It’s that annoying thing you do when your ego is off the charts,” Nayeon would mock her, “you know, the entire show puffing your chest and raising your chin while saying something super down-to-earth like the humble brag you are.”

  
Humble brag. Jeongyeon scoffs. That’s one of the few things Nayeon likes to call her, other than an airhead - with a head so big ‘it’s a wonder you fit through doors, Jeongyeon.’

  
Her ego is well-placed and very much well-deserved, thank you very much. Not a God-given right, per se, because damn if Jeongyeon didn’t work her ass off to be where she is now.

  
It’s not like it was easy to be the world’s youngest pilot, at the tender age of nineteen.

  
It’s not like it was easy to be as much of a decorated jet fighter a senior officer is at the age of twenty one.

  
It’s not like it was easy managing a career as an army official majority of the time and as a plane pilot when she’s bored.

  
While it isn’t her right to have an ego, she did like brandishing her medals to pretty girls and family members. Jeongyeon’s pretty much still grounded as is, despite being in the sky most times.

  
She knows Nayeon is kidding - only wants to push her buttons - and is most likely jealous of craving for praise and never getting shamed for it because Jeongyeon is The Yoo Jeongyeon, and people can’t ever hate her for anything because, well, she’s Jeongyeon.

  
Girls throw themselves on her, much to Jeongyeon’s distress. They want to fuck her but Jeongyeon isn’t that type of person, doesn’t like sleeping around with these girls from bars who are eager to get in her pants the moment she talks about altitude and panel boards and places she’s been to.

  
The attention is nice; when they would fawn over her medals and touch her shoulders and say she’s good looking.

  
The intimacy? Not so much. She isn’t a fan of kicking girls out of her apartment; isn’t a fan of getting kicked out, too. The walk of shame is a blow to her ego, and seeing girls leave and never stay hurt her.

  
Mina, however, is an exemption. As she is for everything.

  
They meet at one of those staff parties and Jeongyeon retreats to a corner so she’d take a break from being paraded around like a brand new action figure by her uncle. There’s a pretty girl—a flight attendant, probably. She’s got the looks and body for it—that sits alone at the bar and Jeongyeon almost wants to approach her but decides against it; she seems to want to be alone and Jeongyeon doesn’t want to appear like she’s forcing her presence on her, so she finishes her martini in silence.

  
Until:

  
“Excuse me,” the girl says, much closer this time, with a mixed drink pink mouth to Jeongyeon’s ear and a hand on her lap. Her voice is quiet, low. Sultry enough to let Jeongyeon know she’s in deep trouble. “I’m sorry this is incredibly forward and violating social convention in so many levels, but my ex boyfriend is here and…”

  
Oh, wow. She’s pretty.

  
Her face is flushed, her eyes are glazed over and her breath smells like cherry. Jeongyeon’s heart jumps to her throat at the pure desperation that clings to the girl’s pretty face that Jeongyeon gives a dazed nod without the girl having to finish her sentence, hauling her by the waist (as gently as humanly possible) and setting her on her lap, arms lacing around her neck automatically; the metal of her medals clink noisily between their chests.

  
In her peripheral, she sees the man, who is most likely the girl’s ex boyfriend, eyeing them suspiciously.

  
Jeongyeon asks her what her name is when each inch of their bodies are pressed together, their mouths inches apart but Jeongyeon doesn’t dare lean in.

  
Her name is Mina. She’s a new flight stewardess. Her favorite color is purple and she once ate oreo cookies with toothpaste between them.

  
“I’m Jeongyeon,” she says.

  
“Nice to meet you,” Mina replies, and seems to have absolutely no idea who Jeongyeon is. Which is nice. Refreshing. She doesn’t say it with an insincere tone and a firm, robotic handshake instead she says it with a small giggle and a dainty hand on Jeongyeon’s arm, light, fleeting and friendly though it sends shocks up the nerves of her body.

  
The night starts out as such.

  
It ends with Mina in her bed, writhing and squirming and pushing herself onto Jeongyeon’s leg.

  
(It’s like flying a plane, really. The altitude that she makes Mina reach with her hands. The arch of her back against sheets like the sky blanketing over the ocean.)

  
The day starts with Mina staying; Jeongyeon makes eggs benedict for the both of them.

  
(It’s like flying a plane, really. The way her heart would spiral out of control when Mina laughs at her dumb jokes and eats cold cereal with her at three in the afternoon and Jeongyeon, the excellent pilot she is, saves it from pummelling to its doom even if she’s so damn close to the ground.)

  
The night ends with Mina leaving after a few more bouts of amazing sex and hours of lounging around naked. It’s easy company, and Jeongyeon picks up pieces of Mina here and there.

  
She’s amazing. An aspiring model. A casual golf player. New to this whole flight stewardess thing, and doing it just for some cash flow unknown to her parents, at a high-end airline as this. On her last year of college at Seoul University, top of her class.

  
She’s extremely attractive. Moles dot her skin and Jeongyeon connects them with gold lines in her head.

  
Jeongyeon likes Mina more than she should.

  
And. Well.

  
She’s also someone who leaves. Without any more information about her. No number. No Facebook. Nothing. Jeongyeon’s familiar with this routine and she hates it.

  
(Maybe she isn’t the best pilot in the world. Her heart pummels into the ground without a parachute to save her sorry ass.)

  
Her ego is thoroughly shattered. Jeongyeon tries to ignore how maybe being the best pilot in the world doesn’t get her the girl of her dreams, even for more than a night.

  
-

  
Jeongyeon meets Mina again, five weeks later, when they assemble a crew for a flight to Berlin, Germany. She’s introduced as the captain, Chaeyoung as her co-pilot, then Jeongyeon scans the faces of the crew she’ll be working with, as a good captain would do, and spots her. Can’t miss her. Can see her from a mile away. Mina stands quietly, shows no sign of recognition to anyone except Jeongyeon.

  
“I’m honored to be your captain. Thank you for trusting me with taking you all safely to our destination.” Jeongyeon addresses them with a bow then a salute which the crew returns. “I look forward to flying with you.” She turns to Mina and shoots her a grin before turning away, at the exact moment Mina ducks and blushes.

  
Resenting Mina isn’t an option; not when Jeongyeon is having too much fun making her as much of the flustered mess she was the first time they met, with Mina half on her lap and Mina’s grazing her ear lightly. And the entire night, you dimwit, Jeongyeon mentally notes. You still blush like a virgin every time you remember the magic Mina works with her tongue.

  
She ignores Chaeyoung’s pointed remarks about the shameless staring going on.

  
Jeongyeon is well aware that this flight is going to be beyond interesting.

  
-

  
They find each other again, that night.

  
They talk. Settle things. There’s some apologizing and some forgiving and then everything is alright.

  
They dine. Talk some more. Jeongyeon finds that Mina likes holding her hand when she had been too shy to reach out and lace fingers. She likes Japanese films. Tenou Haruka is their favorite Sailor Senshi.

  
They fuck again until sunlight and Jeongyeon wakes up to a bed warm with a beautiful girl.

  
It’s feels so much like her first flight. Careless but careful. Free, but she must follow rules.

  
She’s soaring, but also falling.

  
Jeongyeon likes it.

  
-

  
“We have ten minutes before Chaeyoung comes looking for me,” Jeongyeon says quietly. “So we should probably—mmff—”

  
Mina is on her before she can even finish her sentence, locking the door of the lavatory with one hand and pushing at Jeongyeon’s chest with the other.

  
“Good evening, Captain,” says Mina, looking up at her through her lashes, with her back to the door, calling Jeongyeon ‘captain’.

  
God, Jeongyeon is about to go nuts. So she kisses Mina deeply, tongue tracing the shape of Mina’s lips

  
Their kisses were like this—rushed and passionate but never lacking the tender intimacy that comes with shy giggles and nose bumping. Jeongyeon likes it, likes it as much as she likes Mina, likes it more than how Mina tugs at her tie impatiently without jostling each other with misplaced limbs in this small, tight room where she can feel the Mina’s warm body in that attractive flight attendant uniform melding into her own. Her fingers weave into Mina’s soft, wavy hair, down from the standard stewardess bun after the tenth hour of the flight.

  
“Someone’s impatient,” Jeongyeon laughs, muffled by Mina’s mouth. She tugs on her hair to tease. Huffs of breath land against her lips as Mina pulls at Jeongyeon’s dress shirt, untucking it from her pants.

  
“Someone’s talking too much,” Mina banters playfully, as if it wasn’t a bad thing like how other girls tell Jeongyeon this. Mina kisses below her ear, exactly where she knows will get Jeongyeon off given enough time.

  
(“You—you just—?” Mina asks her, incredulous. She hasn’t even touched Jeongyeon save for the whole kissing-below-her-ear thing. “From that?”

  
She averts her eyes, face warming even further with embarrassment. “Yeah.”

  
Mina’s eyes darken considerably, hauling Jeongyeon on top of her. “Fuck me. Now.”)

  
It’s nice and sweet and Jeongyeon makes a lot of sounds that Mina’s hand replaces her mouth right before she sticks her hand into Jeongyeon’s uniform slacks and, well.

  
The conversation ends there.

  
It’s fast, it’s quick, Mina’s deft fingers moving past her boxer briefs and God, she could come just from Mina surrounding her senses.

  
Jeongyeon doesn’t know she’s making sounds, only knows the way Mina is fucking her with one - then two - fingers, only knows that her hands on both sides of Mina’s head fail to find purchase on the plastic door of the lavatory so she grapples at Mina’s body instead, touching her and pressing her closer in this tight space that gets smaller the closer she is to the ecstasy Mina is bringing her to.

  
She moans, loud enough to make Mina place a hand over her mouth with a shush. “Captain,” the other girl breathes. “You wouldn’t want your crew to know, do you?”

  
She fucks Jeongyeon through this, with her mouth on Jeongyeon’s ear and with her hand in Jeongyeon’s pants, the other on Jeongyeon’s mouth. She fucks Jeongyeon hard from under her, so good Jeongyeon can see stars but despite this, Mina manages to tease her like this with the shyest of smiles. “Maybe you do want them to know,” she whispers and Jeongyeon is close—so close, she’s about to topple over the edge with the way Mina has her clit in between her knuckles. So close—Jeongyeon is so close and she tells Mina this with a breathless ‘please, Mina,”— and Mina says, with one large thrust of her hand, “so let them know what I’m doing to their captain.”

  
Jeongyeon comes.

  
So hard.

  
Mina covers her mouth with a large, victorious grin on her face. Damn her and her attractiveness is what Jeongyeon thinks as her walls milk Mina’s fingers, her body spasms and wants Mina even closer, craves for Mina. More. More. More.

  
Once Jeongyeon comes down from that really high high, literally an orgasm above land because they’re on a motherfucking plane, Mina pulls away, washes her hands and tucks Jeongyeon’s shirt back into her pants.

  
Mina had made her a mess. Mina is there to put her back together again.

  
Jeongyeon tries not to think about this as she’s still dazed with her orgasm.

  
No one speaks, not until Mina giggles and takes a piece of tissue to wipe at Jeongyeon’s cheek. “You’ve got my lipstick marks,” Mina says and Jeongyeon can only laugh and be aware of this intimate lack of space where Mina leans into Jeongyeon, hands caressing her face and wiping away at the red marks her painted lips have caused.

  
“What if I want my crew to know what you’re doing to me?” Jeongyeon jokes and Mina only shakes her head and continues to wipe.

  
It’s painfully intimate and Jeongyeon likes it. Would trade all her medals as a decorated pilot just for a thousand more moments with Mina like this.

  
There is silence. The constant whir of the air outside them.

  
Mina unusually breaks the silence. She’s hesitant, but it’s out there and Jeongyeon thinks she knows what this will be about, nonetheless.

  
“I’m going to stay for a few days in Milan, after we land,” Mina says, still wiping at Jeongyeon’s face even if, in her peripheral, she can see that the marks are gone. “I was thinking… maybe—maybe—”

  
Jeongyeon decides to get it out there. “I could come with you?”

  
She isn’t sure if that was what Mina had meant but she’s very sure that’s what they both want.

  
Mina, thankfully, nods eagerly.

  
Milan. A week. With Mina.

  
Sounds about right.

 

  
The rendezvous ends with a piece of paper with Mina’s number and a tender kiss pressed to Jeongyeon’s cheek. It’s all the right kinds of emotions filling Jeongyeon’s chest; like the first time she’s landed a jet successfully. Relieved. Safe.

  
She thinks of being sunkissed under the Italian sun, with Mina in a beautiful dress. 

Jeongyeon says yes, without second thought.

  
-

  
Jeongyeon returns to the cockpit and slumps into her chair, too elated and happy for someone awake at this hour.

  
“You’re welcome,” is all Chaeyoung says. Jeongyeon hugs her co-pilot and apologizes for whatever she has heard.

  
Maybe being the one of the best pilots of the world _can_ get her the girl of her dreams.

 


End file.
